Primeira Ordem
|executivo = |legislativo = |judicial = |hides = |capital = Base Starkiller |lingua = |moeda = |religioso = Cavaleiros de Ren |feriado = |hino = |hideh = |formado = Império Galáctico |estabelecido = Algum tempo depois da Batalha de Endor |reorganizado = |fragmentado = |dissolvido = |restaurado = |era = }} A Primeira Ordem, ou simplesmente a Ordem, era uma facção política e militar - governada pelo Líder Supremo Snoke, logo assumido por Kylo Ren e aliada aos Cavaleiros de Ren - que surgiram como resultado da queda do Império Galáctico. Na sequência da Batalha de Jakku, o Império se entregou formalmente à Nova República assinando a Concordância Galáctica, um tratado de paz que marcou o fim da Guerra Civil Galáctica em 5 DBY. Apesar do colapso, o legado do Império sobreviveu nas Regiões Desconhecidas, onde ex-membros da forças armadas do Império Galáctico conspiraram seu retorno ao poder. Sua causa cresceria em apoio de alguns simpatizantes imperiais que habitavam brevemente uma ala da política da República antes de abandonar a democracia incipiente para se juntar ao movimento baseado na Imperial nas Regiões Desconhecidas. Inspirado pelos ideais fascistas do Império, este movimento procurou superar e eliminar todas as fraquezas e falhas que o Império teve, resultando na formação da Primeira Ordem. Nas décadas que se seguiram à derrota do Império, a Primeira Ordem gradualmente construiu sua força através da mobilização secreta de novas frotas e exércitos, em violação da lei da Concordância Galáctica e da República. Apesar de outros atos de desafio ao tratado, o Senado Galáctico não considerou a Primeira Ordem como uma séria ameaça para a República. No entanto, a ausência de ação do Senado motivou a veterana rebelde Princesa Leia Organa a fundar a Resistência. Embora a Primeira Ordem tenha se enredado em conflito com o grupo de Organa, a República continuou sendo o principal alvo. Depois de trinta anos tramando sua vingança contra o governo que derrubou o Império, a Primeira Ordem testou a super-arma da Base Starkiller sobre o sistema Hosnian e, assim, destruiu Hosnian Prime, o mundo capital da República. Pouco tempo depois, a Resistência lançou um contra-ataque que resultou na destruição da base. Contexto histórico Por mais ou menos mil anos, a República Galáctica manteve a paz e estabilidade na galáxia, ajudada pelos esforços da Ordem Jedi, que acreditava na extinção dos Sith, seus antigos inimigos. No entanto, o último Sith, Darth Sidious secretamente conspirou para derrubar a república e formar seu próprio Império Sith.[[Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episódio I A Ameaça Fantasma]][[Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones|''Star Wars'': Episódio II Ataque dos Clones]] Orquestrando um Movimento Separatista e fomentando o caos político pela galáxia, com apoio da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes, Sidious causou as Guerras Clônicas, ao mesmo tempo em que, encarnando seu alter-ego Palpatine, exercia o papel de Supremo Chanceler da República. Usando poderes emergenciais que lhe foram conferidos, por meio de manipulação política do Senado da Galáxia, Sidious proclamaria o inicio de um novo regime, acabando com a democracia milenar e se autoproclamando Imperador Galáctico.[[Star Wars Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith|''Star Wars'': Episódio III Vingança dos Sith]] Contando com uma máquina militar capaz de implantar suas vontades e tendo destruído a Ordem Jedi, o Imperador não enfrentou resistência significativa no início do seu governo, empreendendo a conquista de toda galáxia conhecida. Após dezenove anos, finalmente, a Aliança para Restauração da República seria formada para se opor a suas ações agressivas de expansão e ações genocidas, resultando na Guerra Civil Galáctica, que durou cerca de cinco anos. Quatro anos após a destruição da Primeira Estrela da Morte por Luke Skywalker, o Império seria derrotado na Batalha de Endor, onde a Segunda Estrela da Morte também seria destruída, junto com o Imperador Palpatine e seu aprendiz Darth Vader.[[Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança|''Star Wars'': Episódio IV Uma Nova Esperança]] Com muitos dos antigos servos do Imperador levando alguns dos maiores segredos militares do Império para as Regiões Desconhecidas, a Primeira Ordem começou esforço massivo de militarização para produzir e criar um exército superior tecnologicamente ao do Império, porém, seu exército ainda era menor que o de seu antecessor. Inúmeros estaleiros, bases, e estações de pesquisa foram construídas nos novos sistemas estelares e mundos colonizados enquanto a Ordem multiplicava e planejava seu retorno futuro em grande escala. Crescendo em força e tamanho, a Primeira Ordem passaria a ser comandada pelo Líder Supremo Snoke, um poderoso usuário do Lado Sombrio. Seu aprendiz, Kylo Ren e os Cavaleiros de Ren frustrariam a tentativa de Luke Skywalker de recomeçar a Ordem Jedi. Após ter seduzido Ben Solo, discípulo de Luke, Snoke começou a caçar aqueles que eram sensitivos a força, muito parecido com os Inquisidores do Antigo Império. Nas três décadas subsequentes de Endor, a Ordem conseguiu escapar da atenção da galáxia, muitos senadores da Nova República não a consideravam ameaça significativa. O Chanceler Lanever Villecham dizia que enquanto eles mantivessem sua parte da Concordância Galáctica, não havia nada com que se preocupar. Entretanto, a Ordem desafiou o tratado ao convocar uma larga mobilização de forças stormtrooper, adquirir armas e construir naves de guerra. Algumas disputas menores e sem importância aconteceriam entre a Primeira Ordem e a República, enquanto secretamente a Ordem procurava por um planeta que pudesse aguentar a implementação Starkiller. Organização Governo A Primeira Ordem foi uma junta militar inspirada no antigo Império Galáctico. Dirigido pelo Líder Supremo Snoke, ele e sua mão direita, Kylo Ren, supervisionariam a colonização das Regiões Desconhecidas e a destruição do último Jedi. Tal como o antigo Império, Kylo Ren existia fora da estrutura de comando formal da Primeira Ordem, e freqüentemente entrou em conflito com oficiais militares devido à sua agenda que constantemente divergia dos objetivos militares. Desta forma, não só o medo seria mantido dentro das fileiras superiores da Ordem, mas a colocação de Kylo na hierarquia se lembraria intencionalmente de Darth Vader durante o reinado do Antigo Império. Apesar de ter sensíveis à Força em suas fileiras, a Primeira Ordem não empregou Sith ou inquisidores como seu antecessor. A Primeira Ordem não possuía uma capital oficial, pois seu Líder Supremo movia constantemente sua base de operações, e a administração do governo existiria em uma amalgama de planetas no território da Primeira Ordem. Com a construção da Base Starkiller, a Ordem teria uma sede não oficial para o seu poder de expansão. A Agência de Segurança da Primeira Ordem atuava como um serviço de inteligência dentro da administração da Ordem. Um agente notável foi o ex-stormtrooper imperial e o senhor do crime Ranc, Terex. Negócios estrangeiros A Primeira Ordem foi um dos restos do "Velho Império" que emergiu na sequência da Concordância Galáctica. Uma vez que a Concordancia limitou a capacidade do Império de travar a guerra ao impor tratados de desarmamento rígidos e punir as reparações, a Primeira Ordem desprezou a Nova República como um regime ilegítimo que tolerava a desordem na galáxia. Apesar das violações frequentes da Primeira Ordem da Concordância Galáctica invadindo o espaço da República e construindo armas ilegais, a Nova República não acreditou que a Ordem representasse uma ameaça. Apesar dos relatórios de inteligência apontando o contrário, vários políticos da República no Comitê de Inteligência do Senado e líderes militares seniores, como o Major Lonno Deso, viam a Primeira Ordem como um grupo mal organizado, mal equipado e mal financiado de imperiais lealistas que usavam propaganda e medo para exagerar sua força e poder. Em um esforço para subverter a Nova República, a Primeira Ordem também era conhecida por canalizar fundos através de corporações terceirizadas no Setor Corporativo para corromper senadores republicanos como Erudo Ro-Kiintor, que bloqueou movimentos que defendiam sanções contra a Primeira Ordem ou aumentavam à Frota da Nova República. Consequentemente, o principal adversário militar da Primeira Ordem foi a Resistência, uma organização militar privada fundada pelo general Leia Organa em resposta à falta de vontade da República de agir contra a Ordem. A Primeira Ordem via sua missão primária como restaurar a ordem para uma galáxia "sem lei" e considerou a República e a Resistência como obstáculos para alcançar esses objetivos. Cerca de trinta anos após a Batalha de Endor, a Primeira Ordem lançou um ataque preventivo contra o sistema hoseniano para destruir a República e forçar o resto da galáxia a submeter-se a eles. Mais tarde, a Primeira Ordem fez uma tentativa mal sucedida de destruir a Resistência em D'Qar. A Primeira Ordem também era conhecida por ter relações com outras entidades, como a Autoridade do Setor Corporativo e a Gangue da Morte Guaviana. Militares Com seus militares em rápida expansão em clara violação das leis da Concordância Galáctica e da República, o esforço de militarização maciça da Primeira Ordem continuaria ao longo de seu regime nas Regiões Desconhecidas. Lá, as bases militares e os estaleiros seriam construídos para produzir algumas das armas tecnologicamente superiores e os caças estelares utilizados pelos militares da Ordem. Para evitar restrições de tratados proibindo a venda de armas à Primeira Ordem, as fabricantes de armas galácticas Indústrias BlasTech e Munições Merr-Sonn, Inc. retiraram uma subsidiária conhecida como Corporação Sonn-Blas, que fabricou grande parte do armamento da Primeira Ordem dentro do espaço da Ordem. Sistemas de Frota Sienar-Jaemus também ajudou a produzir naves, como a [[Lançadeira de Comando classe Upsilon|lançadeira de Comando classe Upsilon]] e TIE/fo Space Upperity Fighter, juntamente com a sua variante de dois assentos, o caça de superioridade espacial TIE/po. Os Sistemas de Exército Sienar-Jaemus fabricaram o AAL amplamente utilizados, que poderia transportar vinte trens de stromtroopers em combate, enquanto a Aratech-Loratus Corporation desenvolveu o LIUV; no terreno, a Primeira Ordem também usou alguns walkers semelhantes aos AT-ATs. Em violação das leis da Nova República em relação aos naves capitais, o [[Cruzador de batalha classe Ressurgente|Cruzador de batalha classe Ressurgente]] seria desenvolvido pela Engenharia de Kuat-Entralla e contará com mais de três mil turborasadores e canhões de íons e foi projetado especificamente para evocar a imagem temerária dos antigos Destróieres Eselares do finado Império Galáctico. Como o antecessor, a Primeira Ordem empregou o uso de stormtroopers, incluindo variantes como os snowtroopers. Ela também utilizava de especialistas, incluindo soldados de ataque pesado de megablaster, fuzileiros e stormtroopers de controle de distúrbios e seletivamente teve uma das três variantes colocadas em cada esquadrão de stormtrooper. Ao contrário do inconsistente padrão nas academias do Império, o treinamento da nova geração de stormtrooper enfatizou as operações de improvisação e contra-insurgência, incluindo táticas de guerrilha. Com a Primeira Ordem sem a superioridade numérica do Império Galáctico, soldados melhor equipados e treinados resultaram em maior proficiência do soldado do que o anterior Império Galáctico. Os soldados eram freqüentemente treinados em naves capitais e passavam por simulações vívidas para criar os soldados mais leais, que era uma extensão das idéias do Comandante Brendol Hux e dos Cadetes do Comandante. Uma das suas principais bases de operações era conhecida como Base Starkiller, um planeta do gelo convertido em uma fortaleza. Buscando dominar a galáxia através do medo, a base abrigava uma super-arma capaz de destruir sistemas estelares inteiros, disparando um feixe destruidor de planeta através do hiperespaço e liderada por um triunvirato não oficial do general Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren e da capitã Phasma até ser destruída no assalto na base de Starkiller. A escalada de operações militares da Primeira Ordem chocou os observadores complacientes da Nova República, que acreditaram que tais demonstrações de força eram apenas parte das forças de defesa locais e guardas cerimoniais. Com a rápida expansão de suas fileiras de stormtrooper e capacidades militares, a Resistência acreditava na existência de especializações de soldados ainda não descobertas, e navios ainda maiores que os Destruidores Estelares Resurgente. Sociedade e cultura Crescendo nas distantes Regiões Desconhecidas, os oficiais e cidadãos da Primeira Ordem cresceram com uma versão de história galactica imperialmente desviada. Sob a orientação dos veteranos imperiais, juntamente com a literatura aprovada, vídeos e visualizações obrigatórias das sessões de moral duas vezes por dia para stormtrooper ainda cadete, os oficiais aprenderiam sobre seu passado glorioso e como ele havia sido roubado por terroristas e rebeldes, que mais tarde se chamaram Nova República. Muitos acreditavam que só eles poderiam ter o poder necessário para arrancar a galáxia de um caminho de caos e corrupção. Os discursos pré-gravados muitas vezes preenchiam as ondas, em que o General Armitage Hux com frequência comentava sobre a depravação da República e os famintos em Ibaar e Adarlon, a repressão brutal do povo de Balamak e os avanços extraterrestres não controlados em todo a Orla Exterior. Seguindo as histórias de vitórias da Primeira Ordem, como a libertação de campos de trabalho em Iktotch ou a conquista de uma batalha na frota no setor Bormea. Apesar dessas funções e manifestações patrióticas, a Primeira Ordem baseou-se na supressão brutal de atividades dissidentes e antipatrióticas. Os stormtroopers de controle de conflitos foram especialmente treinados para anular a insurreição, enquanto a dispersão de manifestantes ao vivo era permitida. Invasões industriais como o foram atribuídas a agentes da Nova República. De acordo com a Primeira Ordem, os Jedi foram oficialmente extintos, enquanto foi proibido pronunciar o nome de nascimento de Kylo Ren por ordem do Supremo Líder Snoke. Dentro de muitos dos campos de trabalho e operações de mineração no espaço de Primeira Ordem, um grande número de indivíduos envolvidos eram de espécies exóticas. Para aumentar a moral, a Primeira Ordem utilizou um sistema de insígnia de classificação comemorativa no qual as pulseiras com os nomes de unidades famosas e heróis da Guerra Civil Galáctica eram emitidas. Muitos dentro do exército acreditavam que, apesar de serem superados em número pela Frota Estelar da Nova República, sua superioridade tecnológica era tão completa que até sua marinha menor permaneceu virtualmente incontestável. Além disso, a Primeira Ordem geralmente saqueou várias moedas em toda a galáxia, incluindo peggats, aureis e zemids, e derreteu-as como "dinheiro do sangue" devido ao seu valor universal e teve zero escrúpulos com crianças induzidas em combate direto.Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary O exemplo mais infame do último pedaço foi com os stormtroopers da Primeira Ordem, onde sujeitaram forçosamente qualquer criança de mundos conquistados pela Primeira Ordem ao treinamento militar. Além disso, a Primeira Ordem treina seus soldados desde o nascimento, resultando em vários membros com níveis muito altos, apesar de sua idade, tornando-os tecnicamente mais próximos dos oficiais subalternos, em contraste com o Grupo Sub-Adulto do Império, que promovendo os propósitos do patriotismo nunca submeteu seus membros a situações de combate direto. Astrografia A Primeira Ordem reivindicou a grande região inexplorada a oeste do Núcleo como seu coração, com o poder emergente expandindo-se através das vastas áreas do espaço deixadas intactas por milênios por exploradores galácticos. O resultado de uma guerra fria entre a Nova República e a Primeira Ordem, uma região estreita de sistemas neutros conhecidos como o Trans-Hydian Borderlands existiu entre o espaço da Nova República e a Primeira Ordem. Apesar das frequentes incursões da Primeira Ordem no espaço da República, o Senado Galáctico não quis desencadear um conflito, e assim se limitou ao protesto diplomático formal. No entanto, trinta anos após a batalha de Endor, a Ordem realizou operações de mineração no campo de asteróides artificiais conhecido como Tombo de Pressy e controlou o sistema Atterra nos Territórios Exteriores.The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron Também controlou Vodran no Espaço Hutt.Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran Nos bastidores A Primeira Ordem foi criada para o filme de 2015 e foi desenvolvido através de conversas entre a equipe de produção. De acordo com J.J. Abrams, o diretor do filme, a equipe se perguntou o que aconteceria se os nazistas que se esconderam na Argentina após a Segunda Guerra Mundial começassem a trabalhar juntos de novo. Abrams insinuou que a Primeira Ordem seria, portanto, um grupo que admirava o Império Galáctico e achava que seu trabalho não estava cumprido. A natureza exata da Primeira Ordem durante o desenvolvimento do filme foi mantida em segredo desde o anúncio do filme. Em 10 de agosto de 2015, as contas oficiais do Star Wars no Twitter e do GooglePlus revelaram uma imagem da Primeira Ordem reunida na Base Starkiller. O estilista Michael Kaplan disse que os uniformes da Primeira Ordem foram projetados para parecer severos, "borda muito dura, ombros muito largos, muito angulares, geométricos". Ele citou a inspiração do estilista francês Thierry Mugler. Aparições *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Phasma'' * * *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Parte VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Parte VI'' * * * *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte I'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte II'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte III'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte IV'' * *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' *''Rey's Journey'' *''Rose and Finn's Mission'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Fontes * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Governos Categoria:Primeira Ordem Categoria:Governos das Regiões Desconhecidas